


A is for Awake

by eeksquee



Series: The A to Z of Shepard [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-05
Updated: 2012-06-05
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeksquee/pseuds/eeksquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First fanfic in a long time, first time ME fanfic, first time smut fic. Forgive the tropes. This is the first chapter in my alphabet fic cycle. Most chapters, like this one, will be Shenko, but some of my Sheps chose different LIs, so it'll be a mixed bag.</p><p>Amanda Shepard - Spacer - War Hero - Paragon - Shenko all the way (but it's perfectly suited to any fem!Shep of your choosing)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for Awake

Kaidan turns his head to look at the clock on the bedside table. 0300. Groaning inwardly, he calculates how many hours he hasn't slept that night and how few there were left to get any. Another sleepless night on the way to another mission. "Great," he grumbles to the silent room. There's an answering grunt and the sound of lumberjacks cutting down virgin coastal rain forests from the other side of the bed. Not so silent room, then.

Quickly, he opens his Omni-tool and makes some swift notations, before closing it and rolling towards the sound of the noise, curling an arm protectively around the sleeping form beside him. The other hand props up his head to gaze down on Shepard and he kisses the shell of her ear, murmuring sweet nothings to pull her from her dreams. Or maybe just to get her to stop snoring. Either way, she is soothed and unconsciously wriggles into his body.

The wriggling does nothing to increase his desire for sleep, only awakens other portions of his anatomy. He gives into temptation, the arm around her waist moves up to gently cup her breast, his thumb rubbing the nipple through the fabric of her sleepshirt. He ducks his head to nibble on her earlobe, his tongue darting out to trace the curve of her neck, teasing the sensitive spot just behind her ear.

She moans and brings her hand up to stroke his hair, slowly awakening to his increasingly urgent explorations. "Kaidan?" she slurs, her voice thick from sleep.

His answering chuckle rumbles in his chest. "I should certainly hope so," he manages between breaths, then pauses to look at her as she grins and opens her eyes. He moves his hand from her breasts down her flat stomach and glide under the waistband of her panties, one long finger works its way inside her slick folds to stroke teasingly at her clitoris.

"Nnngah," she breathes incoherently before collecting herself. "Not that I'm…aaah…complaining, but what…b-brought this on?" A smoldering look and a frantic kiss is her only reply and she rises to meet him, conversation suddenly the last thing from her mind.

He moves over her, the hand between her legs pauses to pull her panties down and tosses them over his shoulder, then he breaks their kiss just long enough for her sleepshirt to get tossed along with them. With a frenetic energy their kisses renew, gentle sighs and urgent moans falling interchangeably between them.

Shepard reaches down to his boxer briefs, not at all surprised to find them strained with his desire. A playful smack on his behind and a gentle push from her gets Kaidan to sit back on his heels with her following him into a kneeling position. A quick flip and sideways turn has her on top, straddling his hips with a triumphant gleam in her eye. She kisses his jawline, his neck, a trail down his pectorals, the rippling of his abs, to the waistband of his briefs. With a deft tug she pulls them off, dragging him a couple inches down the bed. The briefs join her clothing on the floor and she continues her cartographic survey of the planes of his body. The sharp edge of his hipbones, the cables of his toned thighs, the little dimples above his knees, ending with a nibble of each of his toes.

One part of him she conspicuously avoided, however, to his mixed amusement and annoyance. "Shepard," he rasps, "you really don't fight fair." Snorting with amusement she crawls back up his body to his neglected member, taking him into her mouth with a hum. His head falls back on the bed with a thump. "You really, really, don't fight fair," he repeats, just barely forming the words. The only answer he gets is more humming and an increase in her pace.

Straining with need and panting heavily he manages to gasp her name and a plea to stop. With a look that a canary-eating-cat would have found smug, she gives him one last long lick and prowls up his body and kisses him ferociously. Before she knows what he's about, his hands are at her sides, tickling the tender skin of her ribcage. She throws back her head, gasping a laugh and smiling with pure joy. He takes advantage of her distraction and pounces, rolling them over.

"My turn," he grins into her shoulder before feathering kisses down her body, mapping her as thoroughly as she'd done to him. Never patient when what she wanted was being denied, she writhed under his touch. One strong arm comes up to pinion her hips to the bed, the other hand heading back between the junction of her thighs, spreading her gently before lowering his head to the slick treasure there. He nips and sucks at the bundle of nerves while his fingers work in and out of her center.

Shepard's close, he knows she is, he can hear the ragged edge of her panting, feel the increased tension in the hand she has tangled in his hair, the other fisted tightly in the sheets. His name comes in broken gasps between her lips, offered like a prayer, or a plea. "Kai…Kai…dan!" she screams his name as her climax surges through her.

Once more aware of the ache between his own legs, he gives her inner thigh a final kiss before sprawling along her side. With glassy eyes and still-rosy cheeks, she looks contentedly at him, his hand smoothing the sweaty bangs from her forehead. She kisses him, using a hand to leverage herself up and swinging a newly functional leg over his. She leans over him, breasts brushing his chest, kissing him again when he brings his hands to caress her face.

With one smooth movement of her hips, she buries his length inside her. He moans his approval into her mouth as she sets an urgent pace. Sitting back on her heels, she enjoys the view before her. His face tightening with the sensations coursing through them both, his eyes bright with lust and love for her before they squeeze shut in concentration as his orgasm mounts. He comes suddenly, her name a shout to the galaxy that spun outside the ship, urging her towards a second climax.

Shepard collapses on her side, pillowing her head in the crook of his shoulder. He grins lazily down at her and gives her a small kiss. For several minutes they lie that way, basking in the contented lassitude they both feel. Finally, she breaks the silence.

"So, what did bring that on?"

"Couldn't sleep," he says simply.

"And you thought I shouldn't sleep either?" The reproach is softened by the teasing glint in her eye.

"Weeellll," he drawls. "You snore, Shepard."

She gives a small harumphing sound. "I certainly do not snore, Major."

"If you say so, but I've got an Omni-tool recording that says otherwise." He grins devilishly before she smacks his chest. "Ow," he says in mock hurt and grabs her hand.

"Shh, you big baby," she says. "Now go to sleep."

"Aye, aye, ma'am." He kisses her captured hand, closes his eyes, and falls into a satisfied slumber.

After a few minutes she grins and makes a few motions over her own Omni-tool. It turns out, she's not the only one who snores.


End file.
